


Pampasan Memori

by Amusuk



Category: Switch (Manga)
Genre: Fanart, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amusuk/pseuds/Amusuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebuah haiku tentang Hal setelah manga Switch berakhir (plus fanart). Warning: shounen-ai</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pampasan Memori

* * *

Ingin kupampas

memorimu yang repas

di malam beku

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ini fanart lama sebenarnya, setahun lalu kalau gak salah, tapi belum pernah di-post sebelumnya. Pairing ini paling membingungkan dalam sejarah canon otpku. 
> 
> Hal dan Kai itu ... terlalu spesial untuk sekedar sahabat, tapi juga kurang dan gak pantas disebut pasangan. Partner itu mungkin kata yang paling cocok menggambarkan mereka. Chemistry mereka ada di tengah-tengahnya gitu lhoo. Cuma terkadang sisi melankolis Hal paling suka bikin hati ini remuk. Oke, sebelum ini makin panjang dengan ramblingan, aku pamit diri. 
> 
> Happy IFD gaiis~! <3


End file.
